


Simple pleasures (and dislikes)

by rokeat



Category: Glee
Genre: Blam, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokeat/pseuds/rokeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the little things that make Blaine and Sam appreciate the simplicity of their happiness together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple pleasures (and dislikes)

Blaine loves those first days of the fall when it starts cooling at night, because Sam always notices if he is getting goose bumps and runs to envelop him in his embrace to keep him warm.

Blaine loves Halloween because Sam suddenly becomes a little kid again, and he insist for them to get matching costumes –always superhero-themed–, make all kinds of Halloween treats and sometimes they even go trick-or-treat around the neighborhood, which makes Blaine very embarrassed because you’re not supposed to do that when you’re an adult, but he does it because he loves how excited Sam gets every time someone takes pity on them and gives them some sweets.

Blaine loves cooking, even if he hated it when he was younger, because he likes cooking Sam’s favorites and hearing all the range of sounds of pleasure Sam can make when appreciating his effort.

Blaine loves that Sam never gets cold, because that way he can steal all the blankets at winter nights and Sam will let him, and sometimes he will even wrap himself around Blaine’s body as an extra source of warmth.

Blaine hates seeing Sam ill, he hates seeing him feeling any less than perfect, but he loves taking care of him, bringing him fluids constantly, checking his temperature every few minutes, caressing his hair when he is feeling especially poorly and putting cold compresses to his forehead even if he is not that bad.

Blaine loves sunsets and more often than not he just stands by the window of their elevated apartment to look at the sky, and he loves them even more when Sam comes behind him and puts his arms around his waist and kisses him behind his ear while he watches the sunset with him.

Blaine loves silly comedies because he loves seeing Sam laugh so fully and carelessly until there are tears in his eyes.

Blaine loves when Sam gets a little tipsy because he gets all cuddly and loving and honest –even more than usual–, and because he needs Blaine to hold him upright with an arm around his waist or he completely loses his balance.

Blaine loves being the little spoon, because there is no safer place for him than in Sam’s arms, completely enveloped in his warmth and love, and it is like that when he can almost feel they live in a world where none of them will ever be judged or hurt again.

Blaine loves doing the laundry, because then he always adds some extra softener because he simply adores the way Sam always sniff his clothes when he puts them on and smiles contentedly.

Blaine hates the summer, because it’s so warm and Sam can’t stand it and it’s the only time Sam won’t let him cuddle on his chest afraid of his body heat.

Blaine hates videogames, but he loves playing with Sam because he concentrates so much and then he is so happy when he –always– win and his eyes spark and Blaine loves it when Sam feels proud of himself.

Blaines loves playing the piano when Sam is home, because it doesn’t matter what he is doing, he will always come and sit next to him on the stool, put a loose arm around his waist –so he doesn’t bother his playing– and look at him with a dreamy smile on his face for a while before he continues doing what he was doing.

**********

Sam loves winter and the fact that Blaine is so sensible to the cold, because it gives him an excuse –not that he needs one anyway– to wrap his arms around the smaller boy and vigorously rub his arms as he presses him against his chest every time Blaine starts shivering, which is quite often.

Sam loves that he isn’t sensible to the cold at all and sometimes he just wears sweatshirts and sweaters he doesn’t need just so he can throw them around his boyfriend’s shoulders when he inevitably goes cold and feel like the perfect gentleman as Blaine gives him one of his sweet and grateful and you’re-my-hero kind of smiles.

Sam hates summer with all his heart because yes, you have holidays and you can travel and all of that, but he doesn’t tolerate the warmth all that well and it’s the only time he has to deny Blaine of their cuddling sessions in front of the TV. And Blaine says it’s okay, and he understands because he knows how much Sam hates high temperatures, but he hates denying Blaine anything, and he misses his weight on his chest when they don’t cuddle.

Sam hates sad movies because he hates seeing Blaine cry, even if it’s only about fictional characters.

Sam loves Christmas because Blaine goes crazy with decorations and gifts and holiday sweaters that he’ll make him wear, but it’s okay because Blaine always remember to put some mistletoe above every doorframe in their apartment so they have to kiss practically every time they move to keep up with the traditions.

Sam loves Sundays because, even if both of them usually wake up pretty early, they spend the whole morning in bed, either lost in slow and tender lovemaking or simply cuddling and sharing their most inner thoughts as their hands play a game of entwining and untwining their fingers that only they understand.

Sam hates coffee, but he loves the smell of it, because when he enters their apartment and it smells like coffee it means Blaine is already there and he will leave whatever he is doing –absolutely everything– to greet him at the door with his most tender smile and the sweetest kiss.

Sam loves being the big spoon, because that way he gets to smell the fruity essence of Blaine’s hair without any product, and hear those tiny sighs of pure bliss Blaine lets out every time Sam kisses the back of his neck.

Sam hates to read, but he loves how Blaine never makes an issue about his dyslexia, and sometimes he spontaneously reads articles of magazines he guess Sam will love or read aloud passages of the book he is reading to Sam so he can fall asleep to the sweet sound of his voice.

Sam hates planes because they scare Blaine and make him go all tense and nervous, and they make Sam’s hand hurt from when Blaine holds at it so strongly, but at least Sam loves he is the only one who can make it all better through kind words and soft kisses, and he will let Blaine nestle up in his chest and Blaine will cling to him during all the flight, however long it is.

**********

And both of them love they’ve been together long enough to know and discover all of those simple pleasures (and dislikes) that make them the happiest beings alive.


End file.
